helathybodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brushing your teeth
Lesson #2: '''Brushing your teeth/washing hands ' '''Theme:' Healthy Eating Activity: '''Circle time/ Collaborative Group Project '''Class/Group: ECSE Classroom 12 students, all students are present ' ' Procedures: This lesson will take two days to complete. The first lesson should take up an entire day. The teacher will provide the students with a five minute warning with a visual clue (an hourglass timer) and a verbal clue before group time begins. The teacher will start group time by reading'' Germs Are Not for Sharing'' by Elizabeth Verdick. After the story is read, the students will be taught what germs are and why it is important to wash our hands frequently. For extra reinforcement, the word germ will be spelled out on a Velcro board and the students will say the word aloud. The children will then go to the bathroom in pairs of two or three. The head teacher and assistants will cover the children’s hands with hand moisturizer and then pour glitter all over their hands. Once all of the children have glitter on their hands the teacher will ask them to imagine the glitter being germs. Ask them to try and rub the glitter off their hands. After they demonstrate that this cannot easily be done, ask half of the class to wash their hands in cold water and the other half in warm water. The assistant teacher should assist all of the children in washing their hands thoroughly. The students will then compare their hands with each other to see if cold or warm water is more effective. Once they see the difference in their peers’ hands allow the students to thoroughly wash their hands clean with warm water. The teacher should then reiterate the lesson they learned, while stressing the importance of hand washing before meals and throughout the day. The following lesson can be done on day two. (Prior to this lesson a letter was sent home to the parents asking them to bring in a toothbrush and toothpaste for their child). We will gather all of the students on the rug for group time to introduce the topic of “brushing your teeth”. We will present a toothbrush to the class and ask the children if they recognize what it is. Then we can talk about the daily skill of brushing teeth after meals and before bedtime. We will then physically show the movement of brushing teeth, which the students can then model. After discussing the importance of brushing our teeth, three children at a time will go to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Read the children Open Wide: Tooth School Inside by Laurie Keller. Reiterate certain important points and make sure to keep things flowing. (Brushing teeth can be implemented in their daily lesson plans after snack time. Washing hands should also be implemented in the student’s daily lessons before eating breakfast, snack, and after playing outside in the playground) ' ' Related Thematic Unit Objectives: ' ' ' · Students will learn the importance of washing their hands through direct instruction and modeling and through the above lesson. · Students will be able to demonstrate brushing teeth. · Students will be able to practice their fine motor skills by gripping the toothbrush and brushing their teeth · The story ''Germs Are Not for Sharing by Elizabeth Verdick also promotes language learning. · Students will able to practice their social/emotional skills through turn-taking in the bathroom and with the glitter. · Students will be able to practice fine motor skills through holding the toothbrush and brushing their teeth. 'Materials: ' '''-''Open Wide: Tooth School Inside'' by Laurie Keller -Toothbrush and toothpaste - Velcro board -Hand moisturizer -Bucket -Soap -Water -Glitter -Gloves Vocabulary: 'toothbrush, toothpaste, germs '''Modifications: ' '''1. '''Teacher will first model the activity while giving explicit instructions and additional prompting for students 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12. '''2. '''Students 5 and 6 will get a toothbrush with a special grip on the handles and they will be directly assisted by a teacher. ' '''3. '''Student 4 will be provided with gloves if needed' ' '''4. '''The assistant teacher will provide hand over hand assistance to students 5 and 6.' ' ' ' ' ' '''Assessment:'' ' Students will wash their hands thoroughly throughout the school day. Students will brush their teeth after snack time demonstrating the skills they have learned. Write the text of your article here!